Final Kingdom
by RIP2thSoldierGirl77
Summary: The Darkness and Chaos that had been defeat has risen again... Will the Heroes rise and accept their fate or will the World fall to the Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Two of a Kind is more than Enough

Roxas stood thinking on the white, sandy beach in front of his family home. His spiky, light brown hair swayed gently in the breeze off the ocean. Life was pretty good at the moment, but he just had this bad feeling. As he tried to pin it down, he almost didn't hear the faint and almost silent footstep of someone trying to sneak up on him.

A small smile crossed Roxas' face, so he was going to try again even though every time he tried he just fell flat on his face, literally. The footsteps drew closer and slightly faster as the runner prepared to jump and crash tackle his intended victim.

"Now" came a shout from behind Roxas, as the owner of the voice launched his not-very-surprise attack.

Only to have Roxas neatly side-step out of the way and watch his twin brother, Sora, crash on in to the sand. Roxas watched as he pushed himself into a knelling position. Roxas leaned down till his and Sora's identical deep blue eyes met. Strangely their eyes were the only feature they both shared that was exactly the same.

Sora was just a few inches taller than his twin and had a slightly heavier build, while Roxas, who had been born more with their mother's slight build, was slightly leaner but both were tall and lanky for their age. Also while Roxas had light honey brown hair, Sora's hair was a dark chocolate brown that spiked up just a bit more then Roxas'.

"You do know, Sora, that its damn near impossible to sneak up on me" Roxas grinned at Sora.

"Yeah, 'cause you cheat" Sora accused, as he sent a writhing glare towards his twin.

"How exactly do I cheat, dear brother?" came the reply.

"You know, with your mind reading ability thingy you inherited from Mum"

Roxas straighten up and rocked back on his heels, considering his brother's words.

"Well, as I see it," he said slowly as if he were thinking, "you could have use your special trick"

Sora open and closed his mouth then slowly stood up. "Oh, yeah, I could of, but I don't need any special tricks to kick your butt" and with that launched himself at his brother. Roxas didn't bother to try and dodge.

On the balcony of the house stood a delicate woman with warm blue eyes watched her two sons wrestling and laughing at each other. Her dark red hair blew gently away from her face, her hands rested on the wooden railing as she laughed softly at the boys antics.

She kept laughing and giggling even when strong arms circled her waist and drew her against a hard, male body. She signed with contentment as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh just your two idiot sons," she replied easily, "they take after you so much"

"Hmm, I guess they do a bit" he murmured, as he watched Roxas evaded his brother again and again until Sora finally tackled him to the ground again.

"They remind me of you and Riku when you were their age" she replied softly, knowing he was thinking the same thing. "But of course, Sora, I would have stop the fight by now"

"Really" replied Sora, "because you didn't like seeing us fight?"

"No because I knew Riku would kick your butt"

With that comment he spun her gently around to face him, "Didn't you have any faith in me, Kairi?"

Kairi placed her hand on his cheek and gently rubbed, "Of course, Sora, you did save me remember?"

He smiled and placed his own hand over hers. It was small moments, like this one, that they treasured more than anything. Sora's blue eyes, the eyes that his sons had inherited, warmed as he took a small step toward her, so they were nose to nose.

Kairi went up on her tiptoes as Sora bent down and their lips brushed lightly before the kiss deepen. They stood locked together until, by unspoken agreement, they broke apart. They smiled softly at one another, their love and affection for each other clearly shown across their faces.

"Better call the boys for dinner" Kairi signed up at her husband, "before they kill each other"

-F-I-N-A-L-K-I-N-G-D-O-M-

Waves gently break on the white sand of the beach as the sun sets blood red behind the distant horizon. The two boys sat watch wondering what the next day had in store for them.

While across the sea also watching the sunrise, golden and new, across the rooftops of her city home is a raven haired girl, wondering what the new day has in store for her.

* * *

**HI! SoldierGirl here! ****so thanks for read** the first chapter, this is my first really BIG chapter story and kinda one of the reasons why i have posted anything for almost... _damn... _more than a year so hopeful you like it and will keep read.. SEE YA! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Picture Perfect is Easily Shattered

The sunshine came through the window of the classroom. Sora signed as looked out at the beach and the perfect surf that was just starting to form. Why were they in school on a perfectly fine day, it was just unfair and inhumane.

Roxas looked beside him to see his brother daydreaming out the window. It was his turn to sigh now; he didn't want his brother to have yet another detention. He followed Sora's gaze and sighed again when he saw the perfect waves roll on to the beach.

"Sora and Roxas Hart" the two boys jerked out of their revere, "are you two even listening to what I am saying?" came voice from behind them. Mrs Chamen stalked past their table, with her iron grey hair pulled back in bun and her thin, bony body was wrapped up in some kind of business suit.

"So you two think that whatever is out of that window is more interesting than what I am saying..." Just as she began to lecture them, the final bell of the day sounded. Both boys let out a sigh of relief and almost run out of the classroom.

Heading towards their lockers, they discussed whether to go surfing or do their homework. Surfing won as usual. Stopping at their lockers to grab their skateboards, they joined the crazy crowd of kids trying to get out of the school and into the freedom of the weekend.

"So, we calling into home, tell mum and grab our stuff" Sora began as they rode down the boardwalk through town, "then hit the surf and then after dinner we study, ok, happy?" Roxas nodded his approval as he swerved around a group of girls.

Sora stuck his tongue out, "you are such a nerd sometimes"

"And you are such a pain in the arse sometimes, dear brother" Roxas replied cheerfully.

Both glared at each other for a few seconds before refocusing on the challenge of beating the other home.

Their home was on the other side of the island due to their parents' desire for the peace and quiet it gave them. When the gracefully, two story house soon came into view, the boys slowed down because if their mother caught them riding at that speed, there would be hell to pay.

Running up the front steps, carrying their school bags and skateboards, laughing, both missed the faint sounds of a fight inside. It wasn't until they opened the door that they realised something was wrong. The house was way too quiet for that time in the afternoon.

They looked at each other and nodded silently, Sora began to climb the stairs upwards towards the second story and Roxas started to search the living area and then the kitchen. The kitchen/living area took up most of the downstairs area so searching it didn't take long. As Roxas took a second look around him, he noticed something lying on the kitchen counter.

"Sora, come here, Quick!"

"What, did you find them?"

"No. There's something on the table."

"So?"

"It looks pretty dangerous."

"Looks dangerous how?"

"Like a bomb kinda dangerous!" Roxas replied angrily, "just get your arse down here, ok!"

As Sora rushed down the stairs, Roxas edged closer to the package to get a better look. It was basically a small, black box about a hand-width high and wide. He turned slightly when he heard Sora enter the room and cross over to stand beside each other. Both started to edge forwards.

Suddenly the top of the box flipped open and what looked like a timer rose out of it. Sora and Roxas looked at the box in confusion then looked at each other as understanding dawned on both of them. A sharp beep made them look back at the box; the timer had begun its countdown.

Both boys hurtled out of the room, down the hallway and out the door. Just as they exited the house, a massive explosion ripped through the house, lifting them from the ground and slamming them back down.

Sora was knocked out on impact to the ground but Roxas managed to stay conscious and looked back at their now ruined family home before he, too, blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! so things start to happen and some new(?) characters are introduced!**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Swirling Darkness

"Are we there yet?" Bartz whined to no one in particular. He sat on the floor with his back against one of the giant windows overlooking the clouds that they were currently gliding past. He absent-mindedly brushed his dark brown hair out of his face.

"You're the one who wanted to come, remember?" Zidane replied from his place on the opposite side of the bridge, his long blonde hair tied back in its usual ponytail," so stop whining"

Bartz glared at him with light brown eyes, "I'm not whining, I'm just asking"

Zidane glared back, his green eyes shining in challenge, "were so whining"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Shut up, both of you" Squall snapped out from his place at the main control panel, light blue eyes glowing dangerously with annoyance. Bartz and Zidane had been getting on his nerves for the past few hours and he was more than ready to throw them both out of the ship.

Silence filled the bridge for a few minutes before Bartz piped up, "So why are we going to see this Master Sora guy anyway?"

Squall heaved a sigh as he ran a hand though his dark red brown hair, 'because Lady Cosmos asked us too"

Bartz tilted his head, "why?"

"Because she is needs advice on how to act towards the growing threat from Chaos and the Darkness" squall explained, "didn't you listen at all to when she was telling us?"

Bartz smiled dopily back up at him, "Nah, I kinda zoned out after the first ten minutes, so why is this Sora guy so important that he can give the Goddess of Harmony advice"

"He is the last known Keyblade wielder in the known world" Squall replied wearily

"Huh" Bartz thought for a moment, "umm, Squall?"

Squall sighed again, "what?"

"What's a Keyblade?"

-F-I-N-A-L-K-I-N-G-D-O-M-

"Ahhh" Sora groaned. Every part of his body hurt, especially his head. He tried to remember why he was hurting so much. Slowly memories of what had happened started to drifted back into his throbbing head. The images ended with the one of the house exploding.

"MUM! DAD! ROXAS!" he yelled as he sat straight up, only to fall back down when the throbbing in his head increased. Breathing in and out slowly, he realised that the pain was slowly subsiding. When it finally reached a manageable level, he slowly sat up and looked around for his twin. He saw that Roxas was lying only a few metres from where he was, carefully he crawled over.

"Roxas," he gently shook the light haired boy, "Roxas, wake up!"

Roxas let out a small groan as he stirred, opening his eyes to look up at Sora, "what happened?"

Sora shrugged, "Don't you remember?"

Roxas closed his eyes and thought, a moment later his eyes snapped opened and he sat up before Sora could stop him. Letting out cry of pain he fell back into his brother's arms.

"Just breathe deeply" Sora ordered

Roxas took several deep breathes before he looked up at his brother,

"We came home..."

Sora nodded

"Mum and dad weren't there"

Another nod

"And then the house blew up"

Sora nodded again, "pretty much"

Roxas eyes filled with worry and sadness, "do you think… that… they were still… inside?"

Sora shook his head, "no"

"How can you be so sure?" Roxas said weakly

"I just am" Sora stated as confidently as he could.

Roxas slowly sat up and turned to face his brother, "yeah, I guess your right"

Sora smiled at his twin, "I'm glad you're okay"

Roxas smiled back, "same"

Suddenly his smile dropped as he looked past Sora's shoulder, "Sora, I know this is gonna sound crazy but… I think the shadows are moving"

Sora turned, following his brother's gaze and saw the shadows spreading across the ground towards them. He jerked up and grabbed Roxas' arm to pull him away.

The two started to run when Sora fell forward, he looked back to see a shadow tentacle wrapped around his leg. He looked up to see Roxas running back towards him and the shadows.

"NO!" he yelled, "RUN! RUN AWAY!" But to his horror, the shadow had already spread to trap them both.

Shadow tentacles whipped out of the larger Shadow capturing Roxas and dragging him back towards the swirling mass of darkness.

"SORA!" Roxas yelled as tried to reach out to his twin.

"ROXAS!" Sora tried desperately to grab his hand.

But before they could grab hands, they were both dragged into the swirling Darkness.

-F-I-N-A-L-K-I-N-G-D-O-M-

"A Keyblade is a weapon created from the light in a person's heart" Squall explained, "only people with strong or pure hearts can wield one"

"Oh, okay" Bartz tilted his head before asking, "How do you know?"

"Because I met him once," Squall sighed, "a few years ago after Dissidia"

Bartz sighed with dreamy look on his face, "Ahhh, Dissidia, fun times, fun times" Zidane and Squall gave him disbelieving stares.

"Are you remembering the same thing I am" Zidane retorted, "or are you in one of your little daydreams"

Squall shook his head slowly, "because the way I remember Dissidia is a constant fight for our survive"

"Well, yeah" Bartz agreed, "but I got to meet you guys, so it was worth it"

-F-I-N-A-L-K-I-N-G-D-O-M-

Roxas opened his eyes to a swirling mass of darkness. He turned his head, trying to find Sora but all he could see was the swirling of the oppressing darkness. He shivered, not from cold but from fear. He was scared not just for himself but for his brother. He needed to find him.

"**I can help you**"

'Who?' Roxas thought to himself as he tried to see owner of the voice.

"**You cannot see me**" the voice stated, "**for I am all around you**"

Roxas frowned, confused. All around him. But the only thing around him was… was… his eyes widen, no way in hell was the Darkness speaking to him.

"**Oh, but I am, Roxas**"

"What do you want?" Roxas demanded bravely.

"**I want to help you"**

"Help me?" Roxas asked surprised.

"**Help you find and protect your brother**" the voice soothed, "**and** **don't you want to find your dear mother and father**"

Roxas's heart stopped at the mention of his parents, "you… you know where they are?"

"**Of course, Roxas join me and we'll find your family together**"

-F-I-N-A-L-K-I-N-G-D-O-M-

Sora looked around at the swirling darkness, "ROXAS, ROXAS, Where are you" his voice trailed off as a sense of hopelessness washed over him. "Roxas, answer me"

"**Do you wish to find your brother?**" a voice called softly from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Sora called back, "where's Roxas?"

"**I do not know, Sora**"

"If you'll lying…" Sora growled angry

"**What with you do, how can you hurt me?**" the voice truanted, "**I am the very darkness that surrounds you**"

"No… No way… can you...… be..." Sora choked out surprised.

"**Yes, I am and I can help you reunite your family, Sora**" the voice replied,"** Join me and we'll find your family together**"

-F-I-N-A-L-K-I-N-G-D-O-M-

"Hey Squall, I think I can see some islands" Bartz chirped happily.

Zidane jumped up and ran to Bartz's side; "finally" he laughed watching the islands steadily get closer.

Squall looked down out the navigation devices and locked in the co-ordinations he had got for Master Sora's home island. As they flew over the islands, Bartz and Zidane ooohed and ahhhed over the lush topical setting while Squall silently thought to himself that Master Sora had picked a nice place to live and raise his family.

"Hey, Umm Squall" Zidane broke though Squall's thoughts, 'Should we be flying towards that Big black cloud looking thing?"

The cloud looking was only swirling over a small part of the island and wasn't very high but it had a threatening feel to it.

Confused, Squall looked over at it then back at his chart then back again, "well, the chart states that where Master Sora's house is," then it hit him.

"The Darkness beat us here"


	4. Chapter 4

**So Sorry for lack of updates! So much has been happening! Anyway, the story is starting to move along a bit now... So, enjoy! ;-P**

* * *

Chapter 4- The Awakening

Sora's deep blue eyes narrowed in thought, "if I join you, you'll help me find my family? He looked around at the swirling

"**Yes**" the voice of the Darkness answered calmly, "**you only have to agree and I'll give you all the help you need**"

Sora hesitated. Something… something wasn't right.

"**Think of your brother**" the voice soothed,"** he's crying out your name**"

Sora started to agree before another voice intrude, "_Don't listen!_" Sora turned his head trying to find the source of this new voice but all he saw was darkness. "_I'm__ right here_" A small orb of light, the size of his hand twirled around his body before it came to a stop in front of his face.

"Who are you?" Sora asked slowly, this was getting weird.

"_I am someone who can help you_" the Light sang softly.

"Help me?" Sora wondered, how could something that small help him? "Can you give me the power to find my family?"

The Light dimmed a little, "_no_" then it brighten, "_but I can help you find that power_"

"Where is it?" Sora begged, "Please, I needed to find my family"

The little Light bobbed up and down, "_it dwells deep within your heart, Sora. All you have to do is release it_"

"Release it?"

"**Don't listen**" the voice of the Darkness ordered, "**I can give you the power you need**"

The Light glowed angrily, "_the power that you give is a false one. Those who accept your help become your slaves!_"

The Light's voice softens as it began to address Sora.

"_Sora, if you seek true power, the power to reunite your family, you must earn it on your own. I can help with the first step but you must complete the journey on your own_"

Sora thought for only a moment, "I'll accept your offer, Voice of the Light"

"**NNNOOOOOOOOO!**" the Darkness screamed in anger, "**if you won't become my slave willingly, I'll force you to serve me**" with that the cloud of darkness began to swirl closer to Sora.

The Light floated down until level with Sora's chest, "_Sora, open your heart and I will help you_" Sora closed his eyes and nodded.

"_Thank you_" the Light flew inside Sora's chest and his whole body began to glow.

-F-I-N-A-L-K-I-N-G-D-O-M-

Roxas gasped, "You can help me find them?"

"**Of course, Roxas**" the Darkness purred, "**it would be an easy task for someone with my power at their command**"

Roxas paused, "wait"

"**What's wrong?**"

"So, you're just going to give me all this power for nothing?" Roxas looked skeptical, "really?"

"**Really!**"

"My Uncle told me once that if the Darkness ever offered me something" Roxas explained, "never take it"

The Darkness swirled closer to him, "**Fine, I'll just submit you to my will then!**" it swirled closer.

Roxas gasped as bright orb of light appeared before his eyes, "what...?"

The orb danced back and forth, "_I like you! You've got spunk!_" Roxas's eyes widen, did it just speak?

The Light glowed brighter, "_of course I did, stupid_" Roxas just stared in amazement before he recovered, "wait did you just call me stupid? 'Cause that was rude"

The Light glowed warmly and moved closer to his face, "_Roxas, I would like to help you if you will let me_"

"Huh?"

"_I can't give you power_" the Light explained slowly, "_but I can help you discover your own. Just close your eyes and open your heart_"

Roxas nodded and closed his eyes, "_thank you, Roxas_" the Light sighed before it disappeared into his chest.

As Roxas body began to glow, the clouds of Darkness that were surrounding him began to dissolve away. Roxas opened his eyes to see his brother just a few feet away from him.

"SORA!" Roxas called in delight; he thought he would never see Sora again.

At the sound of his name Sora's eyes snapped open, "ROXAS!" he called back, just as delighted.

The two run towards each other, dissolving more of the dark clouds as they went. The moment they were in reach of each other they dived in to each other arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again' Roxas breathed in relief.

"Same" Sora replied softly holding his brother close. They only had each other now and they would never let anything separate them again. The glows around their bodies brighten and intensified into a blinding light that blew away the remaining darkness.

-F-I-N-A-L-K-I-N-G-D-O-M-

Squall, Zidane and Bartz stood watching the cloud of rolling darkness for the safety of their airship.

"Should we do something?" Zidane looked up at Squall, "there must be something we can do, right?"

Squall shook his head, "no, if we went down there we would be dragged into the darkness"

"Yeah, but we're the Goddess's chosen Heroes" Bartz stated without taking his eyes of the Darkness, "so, we'll be safe"

"Bartz, we maybe Heroes of Cosmos" Squall relied sadly, "but we're not Heroes of the Light so we're just as helpless against the Darkness as normal people"

Bartz's eyes widen, "okay, now I'm scared"

"Same' Zidane agreed as he looked back down, "hey, can you guys see a light in there?"

"What?" Squall moved closer to the window, "where?"

Just then an intense bright light filled the cabin. All three reared back, covering their eyes.

"What is that?" Bartz cried out, hands covering his eyes.

"I don't know" Squall exclaimed

"Well, I just hope it's a good sigh" Zidane called back.

Soon, the light died away, leaving the three Heroes blinking and rubbing their eyes.

"I think we should go and see what that was" Squall walked back to the helm.

"Wait, you want to go towards the place where there's Darkness" Bartz pointed down towards the island, "you said yourself that we have no defense against the darkness"

Squall looked back him, "that light had to come from something or someone"

"You think it was the Keyblade Master?" Zidane followed Squall to the helm and sat on the stairs.

"Yes" Squall began piloting the airship down, "or someone like him. Either way we're going down to check it out"

-F-I-N-A-L-K-I-N-G-D-O-M-

"You know, you're glowing" Sora stated as he and Roxas broke from their embrace.

"So are you" Roxas smiled at his brother before he frowned in thought, "what happened?"

Sora shook his head, "I don't know. I was surrounded by darkness trying to find you when this voice started to speak to me" Roxas nodded in agreed," and then this orb of light came and spoke to me"

Roxas nodded again and added, "That happened to me too"

"Weird" Sora stated as Roxas smiled in agreement, "I wonder what the power the light told us about is?"

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out'

Sora frowned, "yeah, because we gonna need it to find mum and dad"

Roxas opened his mouth to agree before he spotted something behind his brother, "Hey, Sora, the shadows are moving again"

Sora spun round to see the shadows rising up off the ground to form human like shapes. They started to crawl closer to the two boys.

"Sora" Sora felt his brother's back press against his, "they're surrounding us"

Sora looked side to side to that Roxas was right and they were slowly advancing closer. The shadows only stopped when they had formed a tight circle around the twins about an arm length away.

Roxas glanced back at Sora, "they not coming closer?"

Sora shrugged, "isn't that a good thing?"

Roxas nodded tensely, " yeah but I think our glow is keeping them away"

"So, as long as we glow they stay back" Sora grinned bravely. Just as the words left his mouth, the glow began to dissipate from their bodies.

"No, no, no" Sora cried, "This is bad, very bad"

"You just had to test fate" snapped Roxas as the shadows began to draw even closer to them.

"Shut up" Sora snapped back, "Like I knew that was going to happen"

The shadows began to grab at the boys arms and legs. Sora reached back and grabbed Roxas' hand, he was not going to have his brother taken from him again. Roxas squeezed his hand back to let him know he felt the same. Using his free hand to throw the shadows off, Sora pulled Roxas out of their grip and into a run.

Sora dragged Roxas towards the only road that connected their parents' home to the rest of the island but before they could make it a wall of shadows sprung up to block their paths. Backpedalling, they began to run towards the beach, hoping to bypass the shadows and get away. However, this was foiled by another wall of shadow creatures.

Backed into a corner with nowhere to run, the twins stood back to back against the approaching shadows. The shadows began to crawl closer and were about to strike when a bright, blinding light flooded onto the scene. Shielding their eyes against the light the twins saw that the light was coming from some kind of airship thing.

As their watched, a hatch at the bottom of the airship opened up and three dark shapes jumped down on the ground near the boys. The shapes turned out to be human, much to the twins' relief and made a beeline towards them, easily dispatching the Shadow creatures in their ways.

As they got closer to the boys, the tallest of the trio called out to them, "are you okay?"

Sora somehow found his voice, "yeah, we are"

The tall one nodded before returning his attention to the battle.

Sora and Roxas watched in awe as the strangers took down the shadows with no problems. Suddenly, Sora felt something wrap around his leg and jerk him to the ground. Twisting, he saw a shadow was trying to drag him away. Thinking quickly he called out to Roxas and began kicking the shadow as hard as he could.

Roxas hearing his brother's cry turned to help him but was taken down by three smaller Shadows. Sora's eyes widen as he watched Roxas try to fend of the shadows. Sora reached out towards him but another shadow jumped on him and pinned his arm down. Both boys called out for help as they tried to reach each other.

The strangers heard the calls and tried to get to them but were stopped by the shadows in their way. Suddenly two lights shone from the spot the twins were. Startled, the shadows backed away slowly before fleeing into the darkness as the lights slowly died away. Noticing the shadows were gone, Sora stood up before he noticed something in his left hand. Holding it up, he saw that it was a key shaped sword that seemed to glow slightly.

Remembering his brother, he spun to see Roxas getting up holding a key sword of his own. Roxas looked over at Sora, his eyes widening when he saw the key sword in his hand. Sora motioned Roxas to look at his own hand. Roxas lifted his key sword up to look at it more closely.

"Well, well, well" both boys heads snapped up to see who was talking, it was the smallest of the trio, "looks like we found our Keyblade wielders after all"

"Keyblades?" Sora looked down at the one in his hand, "is that what they are?"

The middle one nodded, "yeah and their pretty powerful weapons"

"Weapons?" Roxas sent a confused look at Sora; they didn't look like any weapon they had seen.

"You're confusing them" the tallest one sighed as he walked towards the twins. Up close and in the light, they could see his features more clearly. Red brown hair that just brushed the collar of his black jacket, light blue eyes and scar that run down the middle of his face from the top of the right eye to the bottom of the left. He was carrying a gunblade.

He bowed slightly to them, "My Name is Squall Leonhart" he gestured to his companions, "that's Zidane Tribal" the smaller figure bowed ," and that's Bartz Klaussner" the last figure bowed as well, "and we represent the Goddess of Harmony, Lady Cosmos"

Noticing they were waiting for a reply, Sora shakily found his voice "I'm Sora Hart and this is my brother, Roxas" he paused before adding, "and we have no idea of what's going on"

The corner of Squall mouth quirked up before he returned to a more serious expression, "do you know where you're parents are?"

Sora shook his head as Roxas answered softly, "we don't know but they weren't in the house"

Squall nodded, "then you best come with us. You're not safe on your own"

Sora hesitated, "why? Why are we not safe on our own?"

Squall looked at both boys, "as newly awaken Keyblade wielders, the heartless will aim at you" he pointed at their Keyblades, "Keyblades are only as strong as their wielders and you two are young and inexperienced so your prime targets for them"

Sora looked over at Roxas, who nodded, "Ok, we'll go with but only if you explain what's going on"

Squall nodded again, "I'll try but I can't guarantee I can explain everything'


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i haven't been updating recently, I've just been busy with work, babysitting, family stuff and some other projects I've got going that i just have had time... So, here's chapter 5, where Almost everything is put into some order...**

* * *

Chapter 5- Heroes and Keyblades

Sora stared in awe out the giant windows of the airship, "Roxas, come see!"

Roxas shook his head, "no, I' m fine here"

Sora looked back at his brother who was sitting on one of the steps leading up to where Squall was steering the ship. It was his turn to shake his head, "come on, the view is awesome!"

Roxas turned his head, "I said I'm fine"

Sora sighed, "Ok" before returned to the 'awesome' view.

Roxas watched the clouds and his brother for a few minutes before looking up at Squall, "where are we going?"

Squall glanced down at him, "to Radiant Garden"

Roxas gasped, "The capital!"

Squall glanced at him again, "never been there before, huh?"

"We've never left the islands" Roxas murmured.

That caught Squall off guard. From what he knew about their father was that he loved to travel to the different lands and meet their people, to him it seemed strange that he would keep his children sheltered away. He must've had his reasons.

"Did your father ever leave for any period of time" Squall asked.

"Yeah, for about two months a year after we turned eight" Roxas shrugged.

"Do you know why?" Squall pressed

"I asked him once, he said it was for business or something" Roxas shrugged again, "I can't really remember, it was a while ago"

Squall thought about questioning the boy further but before he could he was interrupted by Bartz coming in with some cans of soft drinks. He passed one Roxas and then gave one to Sora before throw one up to Squall who caught it one handed. Bartz leaned against the railing near Roxas as he popped the top of his can, "So, Squall, now what?"

Sora and Roxas heads swiveled around to look at Squall, who took a sip from his drink before speaking, "let me get us on course then we'll decide"

Sora rolled his can in between his hand and glanced at Roxas, "can you answer our questions?"

Bartz smiled softy, "of course. That was first on the list" Squall nodded in agreement. They fell into silence as Squall set the autopilot. Finished, he walked down the steps to lean on one of the metal supports surrounding the windows.

Sora glanced at over at Roxas who nodded slightly before he ventured, "will you answer our questions now?"

Squall nodded, "as best we can"

"Where are our parents? Who and what are you? What is going on and why is this happening?" the questions came tumbling out.

Bartz looked quickly at Squall, "that's a lot of questions"

Squall frowned, "but to be expected"

Squall took a sip from his drink before he began speaking; "Sora, Roxas, what is happening now began many years ago before you two were born and when we," he gestured at Bartz and himself, "were teenagers, your home island was attacked by those shadow things, the Heartless and your mother was kidnapped."

"Why was our mother taken?" Roxas asked softly

"I'm not sure" Squall shrugged, "but for reason it was your father decided to keep it hidden."

"If our mother was kidnapped, what happened to Dad?" Sora glanced between Bartz and Squall.

"As the Heartless swarmed the island," Squall continued, "they tried to have your father swallowed by the Darkness like you two. And like you two he was able to summon a Keyblade to fight the Heartless and went to search for you mother. We don't know the full details of the journey he under took but we do know that due to his efforts the Darkness and the Heartless were sealed away."

He titled his head, "does that answer some of your questions?"

Sora and Roxas nodded slowly processing the information before Sora added, "But who are you two? I mean we know your names but… like… you know… who ARE you?"

"we're part of the Heroes of Cosmos" Bartz chirped proudly, "we were handed picked by the Goddess of Harmony herself to help protect the light and maintain the order of the world."

Both boys looked at him with confusion written across their face while Squall face palmed, "Bartz, not helping"

It was Bartz's turn to look confused, "but that's what we are"

Squall shot him an annoyed look, "yes, but if you don't explain it properly no one will understand"

Bartz pouted, "So, you explain it then"

Squall glared at him before returning his gaze to the Twins, "Before I begin who we are, I need to explain that our world, Gaia, is split into ten different lands with this Hallow Bastion, the eleventh land, in the middle. I come from the eightieth land, Balamb and Bartz comes from the fifth land, Tycoon.

"Around a thousand years ago, all the lands could interact, trade and treaty with each other in harmony. But the God of Chaos tried to cause wars between the lands, " Squall continued, "so the Goddess of Harmony along with many other spirits and deities closed the boundaries between the lands so each land became independent of the others. After some time, each land forgot about the others and lived peacefully on, completely unaware each other. Until…"

"Until a few years ago, that is" Bartz injected cheerfully, "until the Dissidia war"

"Dissidia war?" Sora repeated, confused.

"What's that?" Roxas asked, frowning, he had never heard of it.

"It was a war fought between the Goddess of Harmony and the God of Chaos." Squall explained, "Chaos watched over the different lands waiting for the right set of circumstances to arise so he could place a seed of Chaos into the order of each land. These circumstances took many years or a few short months to put into place, it varied from land to land.

"These seeds eventually became Villains, who were threats to their own land. They were used to create chaos and destruction within the land o that Chaos could take control of that land," Squall continued, "to counter these villains, Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, chose to give inspiration and courage to a select chosen few, who she thought could defeat these villains and restore order to their homeland. Which they did.

"however, once peace was restored to the all the lands, Cosmos and Chaos, created a place known as Dissidia where the final battle between the two's chosen warriors could take place," Squall paused and looked over at Bartz, "it was a long struggle"

"It was" Bartz reflected sadly, "we almost lost"

Squall nodded once, slowly, "yes, but we won in the end"

Silence hung heavy throughout the room as Sora and Roxas processed everything they had just heard and as Squall and Bartz remembered the battles they had both fought though, separate and together.

The silence stretched on for a few minutes before Sora spoke, "there's one thing I don't understand"

"What is it?" Squall watched the boy gather his thoughts.

"How does our Dad fit into all this? How do we..." he pointed to himself then to Roxas, 'fit into this? Was our Dad the Hero for Hallow Bastion?"

Squall thought for a moment, "yes and no"

"Yes and no?" Roxas repeated

"Well, Hallow Bastion is a little different to the rest of the lands" Bartz answered

"Different?" Roxas tilted his head, "how?"

"Well, Hallow Bastion is the birthplace of the Keyblade wielders, the original warriors of the light" Squall answered, "And as they fought against a complete different enemy to us"

"Who?" both Boys asked, curious

"The Heartless"

"The heartless?" Sora asked, "Are those the shadow things that attacked us?"

"Yes, the Heartless are creatures of darkness," Squall explained, "they are created from the Chaos and Darkness that dwell inside people's hearts. As they are the physical from of this Darkness they can only be destroyed a weapon of light blessed by the Goddess of Harmony, which we the Heroes of Cosmos wield or a Keyblade wielded by a Keyblade master"

"So, what's that have to do with us?" Sora looked at Squall, worry and concern in his eyes.

"The Darkness your father sealed away has broken free and is now threatening to cover the world in darkness again" Squall began, "this Darkness and the Heartless that accompanied it can only be defeated by a Keyblade wielder, which your father was. With the threat of the Darkness growing Lady Cosmos sent us, "he gestured to himself and Bartz, "to summon your father for his wisdom and experience in the matter but to also warn him," Squall and Bartz bowed their heads, "but it seems we were too late"

Sora and Roxas looked at each other than back at the two heroes before Roxas spoke up, "it's not your fault" Sora nodded in agreement, "yeah"

Bartz smiled sadly, "we knew and plus the situation isn't as bad as it could be"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"We have Keyblades" Roxas said thoughtfully, "so, I guess, you want us to take our father's place"

Sora looked from Bartz to Squall "and do something about these heartless things?" he clenched his fists, "well, we can't because we don't know anything nothing about them or about what's happening"

Squall stepped forward and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, "of course, your parents didn't tell you and I know you're probably both feeling hurt and angry at your mother and father for not telling you the truth, but I believe they didn't tell you because they want to protect you and give you the normal childhood they never got"

"Sora" Roxas looked at his brother, "I think Squall's right I don't think Mum and Dad were trying to lie to us, and I think they were just waiting for the right time to tell us everything"

Sora closed his eyes and calmed himself before he nodded, "I guess, you're both right" he opened his eyes and looked up at Squall, "so, now what?"

"Now" Bartz chirped, "things get a bit more interesting"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Decisions Made

"Get interesting?" Sora looked from Bartz to Squall, "what does that mean?"

"It means you two have a decision to make" Squall replied, his tone serious.

"Decision?" Roxas asked, confusion written on both his and Sora faces, "what kind of decision?"

"You have to decide what the two of you are going to do?" Squall explained.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other, a silent message passed between them before them before they turned back to Squall and Bartz.

"Before we decide," Sora began slowly, "do you know what happened to our parents?"

Squall's eyes became sadden, "no, but we are certain they were not in the house when it exploded"

"So what do you think happened to them?" Roxas quietly asked

A thoughtful look passed over Bartz face, "well, the explosion that blew up your house was caused by a bomb of some kind so…"

"So it can be rightly assumed that whoever set the removed your parents from the house and intended to use the blast to capture you two as well" Squall finished.

"So our parents were kidnapped?" Sora's voice was quiet but both adults could hear the fear and uncertain that was reflected in both boys' eyes.

"So we believe" Squall replied softly.

Bartz nodded in agreement before he added, "by the same darkness that tried to kidnap you"

"So you best bet to finding your parents would be to help us," Squall stated bluntly, "defeat the Darkness and its agents"

"Yeah we'll be killing two birds with one stone," Bartz said brightly, "we get two Keyblade Wielders to help us defeat the bad guys and you two get the skills and expertise of the Goddess's chosen heroes to help you find and rescue your parents" he shrugged as he looked back at Squall, "not a bad deal if you ask me"

Squall sighed quietly, "not how I was planning to say it," he looked at the twins, "but that's how it stands. It's up to you now to decide"

The teenagers were quiet before Roxas asked softly, "what happens if… if we don't agree to help?"

Sora and Bartz looked at Roxas in surprise before looking to Squall when he began to speak, "you will be taking to Radiant Garden where you will be protected and guarded from the Darkness. You will be allowed to continue your education and any other actives you wish. You will not have any active involvement in the fighting against the Darkness."

"And you'll still try to find our parents?" Sora demanded

Squall nodded, "yes"

"Then why did you ask us to help you?" Roxas looked at Squall, "if you don't really need us why ask?"

Squall paused, "It's not that we don't need you, in fact we really do a Keyblade Wielder if we want to win against the Darkness. It's just I thought you two should make your own minds up as to what you do"

"You could just force us to fight" Sora added, curious.

Again Squall sighed, "We could, yes. But then you would begin to hate us and eventually you would turn on us." he smiled softly, "and I don't particularly want a Keyblade Wielder as my enemy"

"So will you help us" Bartz asked in a soft voice, uncertain of the answer.

Roxas and Sora went quiet again as they began over what to do. The silence continued for a few minutes before the two boys looked at each other. A moment of understanding passed between them before they nodded and looked back at Squall and Bartz. Together they said, "We're help you if you help us"

Squall nodded in agreement as Bartz grinned, "So we're in agreement then"

Squall smirked, "guess we are"

-F-I-N-A-L-K-I-N-G-D-O-M-

His feet pounded into ground as he forced himself to go faster, to get there in time. The sound of his footsteps echoed of the eerie glowing trees that made up the forest drowning out almost every sound. Slowing down slightly, he noticed the sound of a struggle coming from his left; it was faint from the distance. With a new surge of speed born from desperation, he headed towards the sound. Suddenly a voice screamed, fear echoing throughout it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He was so close now that he could hear a strange noise, it sounded almost like the waves hitting the beach. Finally, he reached the source of the sounds. In the middle of the clearing, was a mass of swirling darkness, tentacles reaching out to wrapping around the lower body of a young girl who was being slowly dragged towards the center of the dark pit.

She tried desperately to pull herself free from the Darkness with her hands however her struggles were useless. At the sound of his approach her head swung around and their eyes locked his cerulean to her sea green. He leaped forward and tried to grasp her hands but was too late as Dark pit swallowed her legs. Their fingertips touched as she finally swallowed by the pit and disappeared along with it.

He stared at the spot where the pit and the girl had been just a second ago before he punched the ground.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His roar of anger turned to a scream of frustration that echoed throughout the forest and beyond.

-F-I-N-A-L-K-I-N-G-D-O-M-

"Soooo" Bartz drew the word out knowing it would annoy Squall, "what's next?"

Squall didn't even bother to look up from the control panel of the Highwing, "like I said we're going to Radiant Garden to train Sora and Roxas how to use their Keyblades then we…."

"Yeah but how?" Bartz interrupted, "how are we going to train them?"

"I don't know" Squall frowned, "but we'll figure something out"

"Well this is going to be fun" Bartz pouted out the window as he watched the clouds tumble by in the night sky.

"What's going to be fun?" Zidane quizzed as he walked into the control room.

"Are the twins asleep?" Squall asked, ignoring the question.

"Yep" responded Zidane, "dead to the world"

"well, they had a very stressful day and there was a lot for them to take in" Bartz commented as he got up and walked over to lean on the control panel next to Squall, "so, referring back to my original question, what's next?"

Squall glared at him, "And referring back to my original answer, we're going to Radiant Garden"

"To train Sora and Roxas," Bartz shrugged, " yeah, I know that but after that?"

"We help them find their parents and then defeat the Darkness" Squall looked over at Zidane, "what do you think?" Anything you'd like to add?"

Zidane held his hands up, "nope. It's a good plan"

Bartz opened his mouth to add something but was stopped by the interruption of a strong, female voice, "a very good plan"

The three men spun around to see a beautiful women standing behind them. She was dressed in a simple flowing white dress which like her long sun gold hair seemed to be slowly blown back by a soft breeze. Her eyes, a pale sky blue, glittered as she watched the three heroes bow their heads to her.

"Lady Cosmos, what are you doing here" Bartz blurted out in surprise, "why aren't you in Radiant Garden?"

"Bartz!" Squall hissed as Zidane punched Bartz in the shoulder.

Lady Cosmos just smiled, "it's quite alright"

"My lady, if you're here to meet the Twins you will have to wait until tomorrow morning when their awake" Squall explained politely, "I don't wish to wake them up after the day they've had"

Zidane nodded in agreement, "they need their rest"

The Goddess smiled again, "it's good to know that they have three very good protectors to look after them," a delicate frown crossed her face, "no, I came to ask you not to come to Radiant Garden yet"

"What?" Zidane cried out in confusion

"But I thought we were taking them there so they would be safe" Bartz stated with confusion as he turned to Squall.

Squall frowned as he thought, "Unless Radiant Garden is now too dangerous for them" he looked over at lady Cosmos, "right?"

She nodded once, "yes"

Zidane looked at Squall in confusion, "what?! How?!"

"If someone wants to hurt them, we just have to find them and stop them" Bartz crossed his arms and glared at Squall, "easy" Zidane nodded in agreement.

"It's not quite that simple, Bartz" Lady Cosmos smiled sadly, "if it was, then….well, we wouldn't be having this conversation"

It was the Goddess's turn to have Bartz and Zidane look at her in confusion.

Squall sighed and leant back against the control panel, "its politics."

"Politics?" Zidane looked even more confused.

"What does Hallow Bastion politics have to do with us?" Bartz glanced between Lady Cosmos and Squall.

"It has everything to do with us" Squall explained, "The Heroes of Cosmos is made up of heroes who represent each of the Lands that make up Gaia. Before today, each of the known lands are represented by its own hero. However when its discovered that Master Sora has gone missing, the many political powers of Hallow Bastion will be in contest to see who can control the new Hero.

"Once it revealed that Master Sora's own children are the chosen ones and are bearers of Keyblades themselves, the contest will center on them. We cannot let them try and gain any control over the twins for the same reasons we didn't, they would soon be turn against the controllers and it would be easier for the darkness to turn them." Squall finished.

"So, by keeping them away from the capital" Bartz thought aloud, "we're protecting them from a political fight"

"That's about right" Lady Cosmos nodded, "although the Heroes of Cosmos do represent each of the lands, they must be able to act as individuals, independent of their lands politics so they can act with Gaia's, the world's, best interests in mind not their homelands"

"Also by keeping on the move, the Darkness will have a hard time tracking us" Zidane added, having finally understood, "let alone attack us"

"Ok, ok," Bartz conceited, holding his hands up, "but the twins might not be happy with wandering from place to place without any real goal"

Zidane nodded in agreement, "yeah, and we did promise to help them find their parents so if we're just flying around they might not like it"

"That why I'm send you all on a mission" Lady Cosmos announced, making all three heroes snapped to immediate attention, "I need you to go to Midgar"

"Midgar?!" The three Heroes exclaimed

"Yes, Midgar" the Goddess of Harmony nodded, smiling softly.

"Why there?" Bartz asked, puzzled.

"Wait" a look of fear passed over Zidane's face as he clutched at Bartz's arm, "doesn't HE live there?"

Bartz's eyes widen as he realized who Zidane was talking about. He grabbed Zidane's hands with his own and held them, "yea, he does"

The Goddess suppressed a giggle, "I thought HE would be a good ally to join the group" Zidane's and Bartz's heads whipped around.

"Yea, he would but…." Bartz started

"HE scares the crap out us" Zidane finished

Squall rolled his eyes, "that's because you two can be EXTERMELY annoying and childish sometimes"

"Am not!" Bartz retorted as Zidane stuck his tongue out at Squall.

"Yeah, you both so mature" Squall stated, sarcasm coating his rely.

Again Lady Cosmos was forced to repress her laughter, sometimes her chosen Heroes were the most interesting and most entertaining people she knew. Forcing her merriment away she cleared her throat to gather the three Heroes attention, "well, now you are to meet Midgar's Hero at the border and then I will give you your next task. Hopefully I will be able to meet the two young Keyblade Wielders then"

"Yes, my Lady" Squall, Bartz and Zidane bowed to her.

"Oh, and before I forget" Lady Cosmos held out her hands as a white glow grew around them. With a small burst of light, two small boxes appeared, one in each hand. She passed one to Squall and the other to Bartz, "these are a gift to each of the Twins from me. Please give these to them as a sign of my blessing and me wishing them good luck"

Bartz and Squall took the boxes and bowed again, "yes, my lady. We shall"

With a small serene smile, the Goddess of Harmony was surrounded by a soft blanket of white light which flared and then faded leaving the three men alone.

"Wow" Bartz breathed in amazement

"Yea, wow," Zidane agreed, he looked over at Squall, "so, to Midgar?"

Squall nodded walking over to the control panel, "to Midgar we go"


End file.
